Best Things of the Flock
by jd1212
Summary: Hilarious stuff about the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Just have nothin to do, so made this**

**Don't own Maximum ride**

_Best things to throw at_

Fang

Hot cup of coffee

maxs underwear

A picture of Britany Spears

a hammer

total

car keys

a car

playboy magazine

hairbrush

yo mama

**I will continue this list on What does Iggy want to see if he could see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will Continue…….**

Best things Iggy would want to see if he could see

Nudge

Nudges face

Nudges butt

Max mad at Fang

Fang mad at Max

Nudge in a bikini

Nudge naked

Yo mama

Yo mama naked

Yo mama naked singing _I Want Your Sex_

**Tell me if I should continue with either **_**Best things Max would say to Fang**_

**Or **_**Best Things Fang would say to Max**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep Reviewing!!!!!!!**

_Best things max would say to Fang_

Your underwear is in my closet!!!!

Yo mama is in my closet!!!!!!!!

I love you….

Your hard

Your hot

I bought some condoms…….UH

Chucky is comin'

Black Clothes cost $1000

That white clothes are good for your health

You cant have food

**Keep Reviewing!!!!!!!**

**Tell me what I should continue with????**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will continue…..**

**REVIEW!!!!**

_Best places Gazzy would bust a fart_

In a car on a hot, summer day

When Max and Fang are kissing

On Fangs face

On Max's food

On a building with a blow horn

On a water bed

Every time Nudge talks

In a restaurant

In a restaurant through a blow horn

On yo mama

**Give me some suggestions ??????**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. not a chapter

**Tell me if I should continue, not much reviews?**

**Review if you want me to continue**

**Wont update until you Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will continue at demand**

_Best thoughts Angel would read from fang to max_

Your hot

Why don't you wear this thong for me

Can you zip up my pants

I want you there

Can I touch your boobs

Why did you buy a box of condoms

Are those bras or strings

I like strings

I especially like strings on you

Your fat

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review, thanks for comments,**

_Best Things Fang would do with mind control_

Tell Bill Clinton to rape Brittany Spears

Control max to………UGHHHHH!!!!!

Have total pee on Max

Make Obama fart on National TV

Make war on the school

Have Nudge make a move on Angel

Have Iggy make a move on Gazzy

Get into the playboy Mansion

Get in yo mamas mansion

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW!!!! Don't make me mad It's not pretty**

_Best Things that could ever happen to Nudge_

If a semi rolled over her mouth

If Iggy would………..SICK!!!!!!!!

If Gazzy farted on her face

If they put a scorpion in her mouth

If they let Total pee in her mouth

If she would go out in public in a bikini, which she would do

If Angel read one of her sick thoughts

If she made Max breast feed Fang…….EWWA!!!!

If the made Iggy sit through a opera with her

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. R

**OK PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you want me to continue I need 10 Reviews with some ideas or just telling me to continue**

**I will send this message out three times **

**SOOOOOOOOOOO  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. R2 :

**I have got 4 reviews so far**

**Keep it up!!!**

**Keep reviewing with some ideas**

**I will only send this message out one more time**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello People!!!!!!!!!! As you can see I got enough reviews**

**So I will continue here with another, I need at least 3 reviews on this chapter to continue, SOOOOO review!**

_Strangest Things Iggy would accidentally touch?_

A burning oven

Random lady walking up the street

Nudges butt

A fire

Gazzys butt

Angel while screaming, "Malestor, Malestor."

Shark

Fangs butt

Fangs…..you no what that I cant say because of the rating…..area

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am running out of ideas**

**Need your help**

**REVIEW**

_Best things Iggy and Gazzy would blow up._

The door to Max's shower

Playboy mansion

Fang's laptop

Nudge's mouth

The part in Fang's mind that makes him a sexist pig

The part in Angel's mind that makes her read other peoples thoughts

School **(Whatever school you go to)**

When they are trying to be gay, blow the door to Fang's shower

A Gas tank

Light one of Gazzy's farts on fire to see if it will explode

**I really need ideas people, I have none**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo People (pops the p and holds the l)**

**Thx for all the reviews but I need more. I am thinking of writing another story so comment on it if you want me to **

**Here we go**

_Best ways to make Jeb mad_

If Max and Fang had a baby

If there was a necklace of meat on his shoulders and a pack of wolves came after him

If Dr. Martinez tried to make Max take drugs

If Iggy and Gazzy blew up Max

If they blew up one of his cars ( if he had one)

If they pulled a prank on him

If he found condoms in Max's coat jacket

If someone shot a potato from a potato launcher at him

If Fang forced him to wear a black coat instead of a white one

**Tell me if I should write another story people!!!!!**


End file.
